Persona 4: College
by Flipkicks
Summary: Retelling the events of Persona 4/Golden with a college twist. Yu Narukami, a freshmen from college transfers into a new college to live with his Uncle and Cousin. Mystery events happen around the peaceful town of YasoInaba and Yu has the chance of solving these events, he will be joined with new friends and enemies he didn't know. T for mid/strong language, violence, sexual themes
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my first Persona series fanfic, I loved Persona 4 and Golden since it was the first of the series I ever played. This is a alternative universe (A.U) type with most of the plot the same as the game but with the college theme that I had in mine. This will be a harem like romance with Yu as he will try to get used to the feelings he will receive with Yukiko, Rise and Marie since I romanced with them in-game, I try to add a Yosuke and Chie romance since I liked there character bond with each other as a comedy type in my eyes, Kanji and Naoto since Kanji is obviously does like Naoto. Hopefully you guys enjoy the story. Reviews and suggestions are always appreciated, peace. Each of the characters of ****the game with retain their original voices, including Naoto's unknown voice actress.**

* * *

Persona 4: College

Chapter 0: New beginnings

At the train station, a young man around 18-19 with grey hair and grey eyes waits for the train so he can be at his new college where he will spend a entire year with his uncle and cousin while he is staying there. His name is Yu Narukami and this is his new life where unexpected events will change his life forever. While he is waiting for the train to come, he listens to his music on his iPhone, tapping his right foot to the beat. The train arrives around 10-15 minutes; Yu grabs his backpack and enters the train. 'So I wonder what's going to happen while I'm here…. who knows but can' t wait to find out.' He thought as he puts his backpack on the empty seat next to him. He decided that he was going to take a nap while he is on the train.

The Blue Room

While Yu was sleeping, he for some reason 'woke up' in his dreams. "Where am I?" Yu said looking around this mysterious blue room or Limo from the appearance. "Greetings young man and welcome to the velvet room," Said a man with a long nose, sitting across from him. "Do not worry, you are still sleeping in the real world. My name is Igor. This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter. " Igor introduced himself to Yu "It is a room that only those who are bound by a 'contract may enter It may be that such a fate awaits you in the near future. Now than, why not introduced yourself." Igor said while he stares at Yu with those blood shot eyes. "My name is Yu Narukami, I'm starting as a freshman in college." He introduced himself to Igor and the young woman who appears to be around 20-25 maybe. "Now, let's take a look into your future, shall we?" Igor asked as he summoned tarot cards on his table. "You believe in fortune telling Yu?" he asks him, "I'm kind of iffy about it, half of it comes true while half of it doesn't." Yu said while looking at the tarot cards Igor spread out on the table. "Each reading is done with the same cards, yet the result is always different..." he chuckles "Life itself follows the same principles, doesn't?" he asks as he snapped his figures on his left hand, revealing the corner left of his/ Yu's right side the Tower tarot. "Hmm…the tower in the upright position represents the immediate future. It seems a terrible catastrophe is imminent." Igor said looking at the card, "The card indicating the future beyond that is…" he snapped his fingers again revealing the tarot card of his right/ Yu's left the Moon, "The moon, in the upright position, this cards represents 'Hesitation' and 'mystery'…very interesting indeed." He said which Yu started to become confuse on the readings he was receiving. "It seems you will encounter a misfortune at your destination, and a great mystery will be imposed upon you. In the coming days, you will enter a contract of some sort, after which you will return here. The coming year is a turning point in your destiny… if the mystery goes unsolved your future may be forever lost. My duty is to provide assistance to our guests to ensure that does not happen." He explained in a very long way which Yu can somewhat understand. "Oh yes! I have neglected to introduce my assistant to you. This is Margaret. She is a resident of this place, like myself." Igor introduced Margaret to Yu. 'So her name is Margaret. But a 'resident of this side?' Yu thought as he smiles at Margaret. "My name is Margaret. I am here to accompany you through your journey." She said without smiling. "We shall attend to the details another time. Until then, farewell…" Igor waved goodbye as Yu began to dose off again.

Yu woke up again but this time, he woke up at his seat in the train he was in. 'what the hell? So this is how my year is going to be…a bad future will happen if I don't figure out this mystery in Inaba huh?' Yu thought as the train stopped. "Yasoinaba, Yasoinaba." The attendances said while about 10 people started to stand up and grabs their bags, as did Yu. He started to have flashbacks from the announcement his homeroom teacher said. He wonders about his friends at his old college. He walks out of the train station, looking for his uncle. "Hey over here." Said a man with a cigarette in his mouth. "Well, you're more handsome in person than in your photo. Welcome to Inaba. I'm Ryotaro Dojima. I'll be looking after you. Let's see… I'm your mother's younger brother…and that about sums it up." His uncle says as he smiles, looking at his nephew he hasn't seen since he was in diapers. "Nice to meet you Uncle." Yu says to his uncle. "You probably don't remember but I used to change your diapers. Oh that's right, come on Nanako say hi to your cousin." His uncle taps her back to the little girl can say hi. "Um…'lo" Nanako said shyly, his uncle started to chuckled, "What're you so shy for?" he asks her which made her a little mad as she hit his back. "Ow, hahaha. Well then… let's get going, my car is over there." Dojima pointed out a red SUV indicating it's his car. They started to walk but Yu's bag bumped into a unfriendly-looking girl. "…Hey," she said as Yu turned around to see what's up. She picked up a sheet of paper "You dropped this." She says, giving back Yu's paper. "Thanks." He smiled as he took back his paper that had his uncle's address. "Whatever, all I did was pick it up." The girl says as she leaves Yu alone. He hears his uncle as he got into his SUV.

Dojima drove for about 30 minutes, as he had to stop a gas station. Nanako had to use the restroom. Dojima was talking to the gas attendant about what he wanted to use for gas. He left to smoke a cig and that left Yu alone with the young man. "You a student?" he asks Yu. "Uh…yeah I'm starting as a freshmen this year." Yu said to the gas attendant. They continued to talk for about 5 minutes but the gas attendant forgot he was suppose to fill the gas tank up, so he and Yu shook hands and got back to work. Yu started blur out for some reason. He thought of it as his way of getting used to it but he doesn't know. Once his uncle and cousin came back, they asked if he was ok, but he doesn't know so he said he need to walk around a bit. As he was walking down the new streets where he was going to live, he notice a lot of stores are closed and some are still open, he also notice a brother and sister fighting about some dessert. After feeling better, he return to his uncle and cousin so he can set things up for his new life in Inaba for the whole year.

As he was getting things out of the boxes when he got home, he keeps on thinking about what Igor said 'a great catastrophe is imminent, a great mystery here at Inaba. Well I hope it isn't any drastic.' Yu thought as he looked at the clock, it is 10:45 PM, Yu thought it would be time for him to get some sleep for his first day at the Inaba college he was in. Around 12:50 AM, Yu had a bizarre dream where he was fighting a shadow of himself. "Come on is that the best you can do?" his shadow mocked him as they clashed swords again, Yu kept on thinking on how his shadow fights his style when he was a kid. 'There's no way he can't be me but how does he know my personal style of fighting?' Yu thought as fights his so called shadow. Yu thought it was almost impossible for him to beat his shadow as he realize one move his master always beats him with, Yu hit his shadow with his right elbow into a knee into the stomach, his sword started to grow electricity around the blade so he thought of a fierce uppercut he called 'Big Gamble', as he was in the air he could feel a different presence around him that feels similar to his friends back home but he ignore it as it manifested into what would be his future persona and a tarot card named 'the fool' appeared into left hand, he crushed the card as he said "Ziodyne!" a massive lightning strike struck his shadow, disappearing into thin air. He wonders what this meant as a mask appeared in front of him. The masked looked bizarre to him as he examined the mask; it had for 4 holes by the lower mouth, yellow eyes that almost look like his eye for some reason to him, what it appears to be white horns around the top part of the mask and a white strands strings and the back of the mask. He felt that he needed to wear the mask and he did, feeling that this is a part of him and he knew it would make things clear in the future as he started to feel drowsily and collapses on the floor.

It is now 7:00 Am and Yu wakes up from the sounds of something downstairs. He gets dressed into his new student uniform for the college he was in and goes downstairs to see what's that noise. He notices the noise was his younger cousin making breakfast, "You made this Nanako?" he asks her looking at the food she made. "Yeah, since dad woke up earlier, I woke up to and started to make breakfast since dad doesn't know how to cook so I decided to make some for him." She said smiling at him at her 'work'. "Nice work Nanako." Yu says as he helped Nanako with putting the dishes away before he started to eat breakfast.

After eating breakfast, Yu walked his cousin to school before he went his school. Nanako gave him directions as she entered her school, leaving Yu to head to school now even though it was raining until noon. He saw his new life ahead of him, YasoInaba college, where he will make friends and a new stories for the mysteries he will see in the near future.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys, hope you liked the chapter even though it wasn't enough ****content to begin with, I'll try my best to get everything from the gameplay wise and anime wise to make this story good, hopefully you guys enjoy and have a nice day.**

* * *

**Persona 4 College**

**Chapter 1: Murder**

**4/12 YasoInaba College**

Yu Narukami looks at his new school's look, having a appearance based on a High school's front building while having a large campus around the school. Yu was kind of nervous, as this will be his new school for the entire year until next spring. Yu entered the school, looking for the faculties' office; he saw lockers for the students to put away their personal belongings except for their cell phones as they can use it for emergencies. He found the sign that said faculty's office on his right side, he enters the room and he sees a professor having his breakfast,

"Excuse me sir but can you help me sir? I'm a new student here." Yu said to the nearby professor.

"Are you're the new transfer student, Narukami-san?" The professor asks as he whipped his mouth with a napkin he had with him. "Yes sir." He nodded as the professor stand up to find this schedule

In another pile by the mail they received, after a couple minutes the Professor found Yu's schedule, "Here you go." He said as he gave Yu his school schedule, he looked to see his

Home room teacher. "You have Mr. Morooka as your homeroom and study hall with. Note of advice, he'll always jump into conclusions, if he says your in detention, don't go because we have numerous complaints about him so this is the only thing we can do." The professor said as he explained the 'Morooka Situation' the staff calls it. "He's that bad?" Yu asks, raising his eyebrows since he didn't know this school at all.

"Yeah, good luck with him, Narukami-san."The professor said as Yu is about to leave the room so he can head to be on time.

* * *

**Room 222B, 9:30 AM**

The classroom was real noisy as the students were talking as they were excited to see the new transfer student and sad as they have as their homeroom teacher. a light brown bowl-shaped hairstyle, a girl with a green sweater was talking to her best friend with a red jacket, red hair band, black long sock. They were wondering about the new student that was going to be a part of the class for the year. They were in their own conversation about what they did during their spring break they received due to some modifications they school had to do. They asked the student behind Chie why he was so down as they didn't know earlier that he crashed into a nearby garbage can and landing nuts first on a light pole.

They had to stop talking as their homeroom teacher, had came in and a unfamiliar face with him. "Alright shut up and take your seats." barked as the class began to take their seats, "I'm Kinshiro Morooka, your homeroom teacher for the thing, just because it's spring doesn't mean you all can act like love-struck Long as I'm here, you will act as pure snow." he said as the class sweat dropped from what he just said,"This sad stack is our new transfer student, who came here from the big city, so you girls better not fall for this guy after all he was thrown out from the big city to the middle of nowhere's vile. Tell them your name kid." he said as Yu turned his head to his teacher.

"You calling me a loser?" he said venomously at him as got ticked off, but unknown to them, Yu's eyes began to glow gold (Based on Izanagi's eyes) which indicates Yu's partial persona awakening.

"That's it your on my shit list, effective immediately. Now listen up kid, this town is miles away from your big city of perverts and assholes, in more ways than one. You better not even think of getting involved with the girls here, let alone abusing them! But what do I know… it's not like the old days. Even here the kids are growing up too damn fast. Every time I turn my back, your all fooling around on those god damn cell phones, checking 'My-books' or your 'intsa-damns'…" he continued and goes on and on… (Facebook and Instagram). one student raised her arm, "Excuse me , theres a empty seat next to me so is it fine for the transfer student to sit here?" the girl in a green sweater said to get his attention.

"What?… Yeah sure. Ya here that? Your seats over there. Sp hurry up siddown already!" he ordered as Yu began to walk towards his seat next to the girl that had a empty by her. Yu's eyes began to changed back into his normal eyes as he sat in his desk next to the girl that offered. "he's the worst, huh? Rotten luck for you to get stuck in this class… Well, we just have to hang in there for a year." she whispers to Yu and he agrees as he already hates his teacher. He also hears the student whispers about him but nothing negative towards Yu but the negative feedback was to Morooka.

* * *

**4:15 P.M**

With the first day of college done for the day, most of the students are still there, getting to know the other students of the class, some are going to try out for different sport teams such as Basketball, football, soccer and many other sports. Some are going to join different clubs like the student council, drama and other clubs that they wish to join. Yu was in his homeroom class along with several students that stayed. "Attention all teachers, please report to the faculty office for a brief staff meeting. All students must return to the dorm if you are currently living here. Those who live outside of the campus, please contact your parental guardians or your current guardians." the female announcer said as she ended the sudden announcement.

"You heard her, you all better not leave this room until she says so." Morooka said as he leaves the room. 'Man what a dick.' Yu thought as he standup and stretch. two students heard sirens outside of the window. They wonder if something happen, one student asks if i had to do something to do with the Mayumi Yamano scandal on TV.

They wonder for another couple of minutes before one of them asks one of the students, the girl in a red jacket and red hair band, "Hey Yukiko-san, mind if I ask you something?Is it true that at your family's inn?" the student asks her. "I can't discuss such things." she said quietly. "Yeah I guess not. Sorry to have bother you." he apologizes as he walked away. her best friend with the short haired came up to her to see if she was about to go home."Did you try the thing I told you from before? You know the thing about rainy nights?" she asks the black long haired girl.

"Oh no, not yet. sorry." the black long haired girl said.

"Ah that's ok. It's just, I heard a guy from another classroom yell something like "My soulmate is Yamano, the announcer!" The short haired girl said, remembering what she had heard during the school year, than they all heard the school announcer's ring out loud

"Attention students, there has been a incident outside of the campus, please leave the campus for those of you who do not live here." The announcer said, which cause everyone to leave the class while the others went to their dorms. Chie asked if Yu would like to walk with them and he accepted it. As they started to leave, Yosuke stopped her, so that he can return her movie, the trial of the dragon. He started to sprint walk out of the room but Chie instantly grabbed him on the back of his uniform and asked what he really did to her dvd, she opened the box only to see a big crack on her dvd. She screamed in terror, horrified as her favorite movie has a crack straight down.

"You Jerk!" Chie said furiously as she kicked Yosuke's nuts real hard as he went on the floor in agony. "Come on guys, lets leave this jerk alone." She said, leaving the room with Yukiko soon follow, Yu looked at the poor guy that just got kicked real bad 'I should leave him be.' he thoughts as he leaves the room.

* * *

**Outside of YasoInaba College**

**4:24 PM**

After gathering their stuff and talking to the professor's in the school, Yu, Yukiko and Chie are now outside of the building talking about their personal life, Yu told them he, if he liked the town, would stay just to be their to finish college. Chie told him that she was into Kung Fu movies and martial arts since she was little girl which made Yu think that if you mess with her big time, suffer the consequences. Yukiko told him that she helps her family with inn they own, this surprises Yu that a beautiful girl like her owns the 'historical' Amagi Inn. As they reached the door, Yu opens it for the girls as a gentlemen.

They continue to talk but a strange young man was waiting at the entrance for someone. "Umm…Hey Yuki." said the weird young man said, which caused the three to stop.

"Um…hello." Yukiko said nervously at the weird young man.

"I was wondering if…you might want to go out sometime." he said, Yukiko was getting scared but lucky Chie and Yu were there and they stepped in front of her.

"Hey back off creep!" Chie yelled, her eyes began to glow yellow for some reason (her potential persona awaken) which scared the young man as he fled. Yosuke recovered from his 'nut cracking' Chie did earlier as he was on his bike, "Scared another guy, Chie?" he asks her.

"Yeah, the creep was walking here for some reason and asked Yukiko on a 'date' out of nowhere." Chie said angrily. "Oh, well That does sound weird for a guy out of nowhere just to ask Yukiko-san on a date." Yosuke said as he straightness his backpack on his shoulder.

"I hope you girls don't pick on the new guy." he says as he paddles away towards his work at Junes.

"It's not like that…geez." Chie said, shaking her head. "Come on, lets get going. There are people watching from the weird guy earlier." she said as they all nodded and left the campus.

Yu picked out his iphone and started to listen to some of his music, Chie notices and pokes Yu on his shoulder to get his attention, "What's up Chie?" he asks her politely.

"I notice that you have a song that was played a year or 2 ago." she said which confused Yu but he starts to get what she is saying and unplugs his headphones out so the girls can listen to it.

"This was a made by my high school during my junior or senior year." he says as the girls began to like it, smiling on how beautiful it sounds. (I'll Face Myself: Reincarnation) "The guys from Band decided to make a beautiful song just for my class and one of the guys's friends happens to be a family friend and he ask to make this song." Yu explained to the girls and they were astonish about a beautiful song was from Yu-kuns school and it became a world hit.

* * *

**YasoInaba crossroad(Murder scene) **

**4:45 PM**

Yu was getting to know the girls more as they kept on talking. The girls were best friends since they were about 5 years old. Yu wonders on how they became best friends but he'll wait to ask as they stumbled on a crime scene. They were hearing on a murder scene of a woman who's name wasn't revealed just yet. The persona that found the body was a local college sophomore in YasoInaba, she saw the body hanging on a antenna and she called the police. "What's going on?" Yukiko muttered as they see a bunch of police around the area. The heard that a body was seen hanging on a antenna and a local Sophomore college girl saw the body, this caught the trio's attention as they wonder who was the college girl that found the body but they would stop as a young detective around his mid 20's ran off the scene as he was about to throw up.

"Adachi, how many times are you going to act like a rookie?" said a hard-earn detective, running to get his partner, revealing himself to be Yu's uncle Dojima. "Hey why are you guys here?" he asks the trio as Yu spoke up first,

"We were passing by on our way home as we stumble upon this scene uncle." Yu explained to his uncle as the girls agreed on what Yu just said.

"I see. Well just head on home, things are complicated now, tell Nanako I'll be home late." Dojima said as Yu and co nodded and left the scene.

"Hey Yukiko, let's go to Junes some other time. After what Yu-kun's uncle said, this kinda made me depressed." Chie said, feeling down as did Yukiko and she nodded in agreement, "Well starting tomorrow Yu-kun, we'll have to get use to King Morons teachings. ugh…" She said with Yu nodding and the girls walked home leaving Yu to walk a different route to Dojima's house.

* * *

**Central Shopping Center**

**5:00 PM**

Yu was walking down the streets so he can grab some books for his english class he forgot to grab. As he was about to enter the book store, a blue door suddenly appear by him 'Now, if I can have a moment of your time..' he heard from his head, sounding familiar to him. Yu touched the blue door and suddenly he enters the Velvet Room.

**Velvet Room **

"Welcome, to the Velvet Room. It's good to see you Narukami-san. Theres are reason why your here." Igor said, Yu nodded and he saw a familiar face, a female he encountered yesterday, based on her appearance yesterday from what he remembered, she had chin length hair, blue eyes, a sleeveless white dress shirt with a loosed black necktie, a checkered skirt with the colors being red/black with white lining, a belt with a heart with wings, a black stripped with red lining on it, black and white stripped stocking, black heel boots and a red chocker with a lock on it.

'I seen her from before…' Yu thought as looked at her, she looked at him and their eyes met, Yu thought that for some reason, she would play a important role with him but it was a feeling that felt familiar, maybe from his past life but he doesn't know yet. Margaret saw the two looking into each others eye with a passionate look from Yu's face, she smiled as she was about to talk to Yu,

"This is Marie, once you fully awaken your persona, she will be dealing with skill card that might help your personas." Margaret said with a smile that caught Yu's attention.

"Skill Cards?" he asks her, still confuse about what these 'skill cards Margaret said.

"Skill cards a techniques that a shadow might drop once you fully understand Yu-kun. But for now, you might need to watching the news later tonight. This will be the cause." Margaret said, causing Yu to think that a body was found earlier by one of his senpai's just about 20 minutes ago.

"Thanks for the tip Margaret….by the way I've seen you somewhere." Yu said to both of the girls that were in the limo-based room.

"Huh?…oh that's why you look familiar." Marie said to Yu. This cause Margaret and Igor to think about this situation since they met before Yu entered the room,

"It seems that fate has something special for you two." Margaret said, causing Yu to look at her with a confuse look on his face.

"Something special?" Yu questioned.

"This room is tied to your fate but you two already met prior to coming here." Margaret explained and Yu nodded as he starts to believe on what she is saying. "For now you must return to the real world since we take much of your time." Margaret said but Igor had to say something,

"Before you leave, you might want to keep this." Igor said, giving Yu the Velvet room key. "Until we meet again, Farewell." He said as Yu started to feel drowsily and passes out.

* * *

**Central Shopping Center**

**5:45 PM**

Yu looked at his surrounding an he is once again in the shopping center, he remembers that he had to buy a english book for class and hurries so his uncle doesn't lecture him later when he gets home.

**Dojima Residence**

**9:00 PM**

After the whole ordeal couple hours ago, Yu was at home in the living room with his cousin Nanako watching the news that Margaret told him. Every news show was about the sudden mysterious murder of Mayumi Yamado. Her body was discovered by a senpai at Yu's college and they would get a interview later tonight or tomorrow if thats possible. Nanako started to get scared but Yu managed to calm her down with a 'magic' trick he remembered with the rubber band going from his index and middle finger to his pinky finger. The rest of the night became more calm as Nanako started to feel sleepy.

**Yu's Room**

**11:30 PM**

Yu was gathering all of his school work together and he soon falls asleep on his futon.

**Dream**

Yu woke up again in the bizarre world from his previous dream but this time, he was in a room filled with fog and a bizarre fog-like shadow was in the room. "Looks like it took awhile before you fully awake here." said the fog-shadow. Yu started to get scared as the tarot card of the fool appeared infront of him and he crushed the card and the familiar mask appeared on his face as he became his future persona. Yu tried to beat the fog-shadow but his attacks were to no avail as the fog-shadow continues to taught him "Looks like you are in need of a trail to prove you can find me….hahahaha" the shadow taunted as Yu began to lose consciousness and goes into his sleep.


End file.
